Exteriorization of an internal body vessel such as the intestine is called a stoma. Stomas may be created in conjunction with an ostomy procedure by suturing a bisected portion of an intestine to the abdominal wall to provide internal access into the intestine for collecting fecal matter. Complications associated with stomas can include leaks, bleeding, parastomal herniation, necrosis, stenosis, retraction, dermal infection, mucocutaneous separation, prolapse, diversion colitis, etc. Thus, a need exists to develop apparatuses and methods for reducing risks and complications associated with stoma formation, and to provide uniform connection of the bisected portion to the abdominal wall.